


the rain is only here for you

by thorsbruce



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Centric, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, bruce is sad :(, i lov rick jones, mainly accurate to bruce comics, mentions of abuse, partly accurate to the comics and partly to ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsbruce/pseuds/thorsbruce
Summary: bruce is sad. the rain is there to bring him comfort





	the rain is only here for you

He watched as the rain violently hit his bedroom window. It’s pounding ringing loud in his ears, vibrating through his head. The combination of the rain being too harsh yet centring him to a sense of calm was too overwhelming. He started to cry. He was only five. He had just run into his bedroom after his dad had drunkly hit him and yelled that he should never have been born, that he was Brian Banner’s worst creation of them all.

He was walking home from school. His bag worn out and maybe 100 years old, rain started pelting straight through it, ruining all his books and all of his hard work in a matter of seconds. He wanted to cry again, wanted to let some sort of frustration out of his body. He huffed, and felt the rain drip down his face.

He was home. He couldn’t stand this place anymore. It was okay when his mum was there, but she hadn’t been there for such a long time. He missed her more than anything, more than the pain his dad wouldn’t stop causing him, but she was long gone. Had it not been for his dad, she would still be here on earth.

No rain came that day when he was home. His tears came instead.

He was lying on the floor of the living room. He was awaiting his dad, fearing what ever would happen in the next ten minutes. He heard soft rain start to patter on the rooftop of his house. He closed his eyes and listened to the rain.

He was in university. He and Walter Langkowski just had an explosive argument. He had walked into his shared dorm, which was currently empty, and rested his head against the headboard of his bed. Rain started to pour outside. His mind started to wander, unable to control itself. He thought back to his childhood, one of torment and pain. While the rain was pouring outside, he realised he’d never known love without pain. Maybe he never could.

He was in his North-Wind Observatory in Upper New York State. Finally, he was an accomplished nuclear physicist. To have something good to happen, it felt impossible. Almost as if he shouldn’t have it; that maybe it would be taken away from him, just like every other good thing had been. As he pondered, a light drizzle came about outside. A small smirk arose on his face, lasting barely a second.

He was hulking out. It was the worst feeling. He could feel himself losing control, letting the other entity take over, anxiety rushing through him. He trusted Hulk, but he wasn’t sure if he could stop him. As hulk punched his way through his enemy, rain started to pour. It blinded the green monster, but it only made him fight harder. He was missing when he punched, but he didn’t care. He just let go.

He was transforming back into himself in a forest unknown to him. Rain was already falling, and he felt exhausted. He tried standing, failing this action instantly. He let himself fall onto his back, feeling the rain hit his stomach, his legs, his arms, his face. He let it consume him.

He watched his best friend die. There was nothing he could do, restrained in a cage, watching as Rick Jones was shot for not following Hydra. An empty scream left his mouth. Rain was pouring down at a rate it never had before. The rain mixed in with his tears.

He watched the sky break with colour, an entity coming through the heavens. A man emerged out of the colour, standing hight and mighty. A clap of thunder was heard from a distance away, and rain started to fall. But the rain didn’t hit the man.

He watched as his new best friend made it rain on command. Not only could he control rain, he could control lightning and thunderstorms. Bruce smiled at him. Bruce was happy to have him as a friend.

Bruce listened as Thor made it rain for him. Bruce was tired, and he felt himself slipping into his old toxic habits he had when he was young. Embarrassed, he had asked Thor to make it rain. Thor had smiled so brightly and excitedly Bruce wasn’t sure why Thor wasn’t the god of sun and all things bright.

Bruce watched as Thor lost everyone. They were both defeated and helpless. Bruce hugged Thor, with tightness and purpose. Thor knew the weight of this action; Bruce had never liked physical contact, it reminded him of his dad. All his dad did was hurt him. It scared Bruce. Brian Banner scared Bruce. But Thor Odinson did not scare Bruce. Bruce trusted him, and he knew Thor needed him. Thor smiled brokenly as he hung his arms around Bruce’s small body, needing the comfort Bruce was giving him. Thor started to cry, and it started to rain.

Bruce watched Thor sacrifice himself for the good of all people on the earth. He watched as his best friend was taken away from him so quickly and mercilessly. He started to cry, feeling weak and alone. Rain hit his head unapologetically. He was back to square one.

He was all alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! come say hi on my twitter @/thehvlk
> 
> comment or the ig stans will kill m-


End file.
